Bill Weasley and the Temple of Doom
by peanuts107
Summary: The title implies it all! This is a fic about one of JKR’s coolest characters, Bill Weasley, and his adventures as a curse breaker in Egypt.


**Disclaimer: -** Harry Potter and all related characters, items, and magical spells belong totally and fully to the fantastic JKRowling. This fic is purely made for my personal pleasure and is not meant to offend, ridicule or reduce the wonderful works of Ms Rowling whatsoever. 

Ok with that out of the way enjoy!

* * *

**Bill Weasley and the Temple of Doom**

**Chapter 1: -** Sekhmet's map  
  
Bill Weasley wasn't a man to be perturbed by the rumours that a temple had already been ransacked by Muggle grave robbers. The prospect that many of the exquisite gems and sculptures from a long dead civilisation would soon be finding their way onto the black-market (both magical and none magical) was something that Bill couldn't control, and so he accepted it as part of his daily job as a curse breaker for Gringotts wizarding bank. The jewels and sculptors that the Muggle thieves fought over were nothing but trinkets in the eyes of the best curse breaker and even the newest member of Bill's team knew that this temples deepest secret weren't to be revealed by even the cleverest of Muggle black marketers.  
  
Bill had always considered himself to be very lucky, he was tall, slim had a easy going personality and was considered to be very good looking by most people. Whilst he was young and was still studying at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry he had been both prefect and head boy and had, more importantly, gained extremely high grades in all his exams. It was those grades and Bill's innate sense of adventure and thirst for knowledge that began his career with Gringotts as a school leaver over twelve years ago. Bill's supervisor, an old goblin called Ganash, had recognised this adventures streak in Bill and had immediately recommended the then eighteen year old apply for the banks curse breaker training programme.  
  
Both Bill and Ganash knew that hundreds of witches and Wizards applied to the curse breaker training programme every year and that only a select few were ever chosen and even out of those lucky dozen it was rear if more then a quarter ever lasted the four arduous years of training and graduated to be fully licensed Gringotts curse breakers. Bill had of course graduated with flying colours and after starting on the bottom rung of his new and promising career Bill had leisurely worked his way up into more and more respectable positions until finally he was the head of his own top rate team.  
  
Bill pushed his flaming red hair out of his blue eyes as he and the three other members of his team climbed the final sand dune and stared aghast at the scene before them.  
  
"It was a battalion of British soldiers that first discovered this place over fifty years ago" Saphron Powell's voice rang out clearly over the dune as she stood on Bill's left. Bill's team had received their assignment from Gringotts' Egyptian head office six days ago, the message simple gave a name and location of the new site that the team had to travel to, but yet Saphron was still very much a fountain of knowledge and just like Bill she was twenty nine years old and although she was tall she was still over a foot shorter then Bill, her hair was a wavy a very pale mousey brown.  
  
Saphron was a meticulous sort of woman, her rucksack was full of only the essential things that she believed she would need for their track and time spent at the site. This included the usual tools of spades, shovels, maps and supplies of food but also items that where laughed at by the rest of the team such as a bright yellow souwester, even though the team was stationed in Egypt during the hottest summer on record. In looks Saphron was very bookish, she wore thick round spectacles and her long wavy hair was always pulled back into a very tight bun.  
  
The reaming members of the team included Kenneth Blake and Julian Hillenbrand. Ken was the oldest member of the team and at forty seven was nearly reaching the age of retirement for a curse breaker, his dark black hair was greying and bolding on the top and he sported a very straight and rigid moustache which contrasted with his bushy and unruly eyebrows and sideburns. Ken was short and very stout, he wheezed and puffed his way up the last sand dune, bent crooked under the weight of his pack as he gasped for air, his cheeks turning a shocking hue of purple and red.  
  
Julian was the youngest member of Bill's team he was only nineteen years old and had been assigned to the team three days prior to their leaving Cairo on their expedition. This was Julian's first mission and a very integral part of his curse breaker training. Julian was roughly same height as Saphron, he had light brown hair that was trimmed very short, he was slim energetic and overly excitable about both his team mates and the task at hand.  
  
"We'll set up camp to the left of the obelisk" Bill instructed his team as he indicated the spot a little distance from the magnificent looking ruins,  
  
"Aren't we going to explore first?" Julian asked his voice tinged with slight disappointment as Bill led the way to their new camp site.  
  
"Behave yourself!" Ken growled as Julian followed behind Shapron "We have to prioritise, you know that!"  
  
"And first on the agenda is a nice cuppa" Bill called over his shoulder as he grinned.

* * *

Ok that's All I've got written at the moment Please RR it and if you like it I'll do some more! Who am I kidding I'll write some more even if you don't like it! lol

nutto


End file.
